blackforgefandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Black Forge RPG
So, you want to play a game of BFRPG, do you, mortal? These secrets are not meant for this world. Oh, wait, I just wrote them. Due to the nature of the forum, please edit only in the Discussion section. Note from the Writer It is almost certain you will need a calculator while playing a game. Dice, are not required, as you can always use online number generators. The Rules Stats Each of these stats represents a different characteristic. They are as follows; *'M' :Movement characteristic. This represents how fast a character can move over the course of a single player turn. *'CS' :Combat skill. This represents how well a character can fight in a combat, whether they are using a club, bayonet, or even their bare hands. *'RS' :Ranged skill. This determines how efficient a character is at range, through projectile weapons or thrown rocks. *'S' :Strength. How strong a character is. *'T' :Toughness. How physically resistant a character is. *'R' :Reflex. How good a character's reflexes are, and how quickly they think. *'I' :Intellect. How smart a character is, and how well they figure things out. *'W' :Willpower. The power behind their thoughts. *'C' :Courage. How brave a character is. *'He/ Ha' :Heroic or Hatred score. A measure of their drive behind their goals, and how well they keep alive. A character with a Heroic score can use a single point to re-roll an opponent's CS roll, an opponent's RS roll (so long as they can draw line of sight to the opponent)m a Toughness roll or a Willpower roll. A character with a Hatred score can use a single point to re-roll a single CS roll, a single RS roll (so long as the user can draw a line of sight to the target), a Toughness roll or a Willpower roll. A character can have one or the other, not both. Heroic score represents how committed they are to preserving life and their general decency. Hatred is not particularly evil, but an abundance of it shows a character who nurses bitterness within their heart and uses it for the purpose of battle. In addition, each point of Herioc irreversably adds one point to the Worth characteristic (see Advanced Rules) and each pont of Hatred irreversably adds a single point to Wrath. Basic Rules 'General Basics' All measuring is done with a tape measure. Any distance measured, moved, shot or any other kind of measure is made using inches. This is done for the purpose of standardisation. It is also recommended to have a calculator, as many items in here require division and multiplication, and a calculator speeds things up considerably, rather than spending some time working out what 33% of 46 is. Unless specified otherwise, all fractions are rounded down. No dice may be re-rolled more than twice. 'Character Stats' Each score (with the exception of Move and Heroic/ Hatred) usually has a number in the range of 10 - 90. This represents the minimum and maximum abilities of a standard creature. Some exceptional beings or characters have stats above 100. One such example would be a Tunnel Dweller, as these creatures have evolved far above the physical strengths of an ordinary human. 'Stat Tests' A stat test occurs under circumstances when a character makes an action which falls under one of the stats outlined. Such tests occasionally have negative or positive modifiers, as it is far easier to snipe someone from a distance of fifty metres, but it is considerably harder to hit them at the same distance throwing… a piglet, let’s say. Not that I endorse the throwing of live animals at people I don't like. Such circumstances which will require a stat test will be noted in their relevant entries. The Turn Sequence 'Player Turns and Game Turns' A player turn is a character's movement across their allotted slot. A game turn is when each player has had a turn. This is said early to prevent any misunderstandings as the rules elaborate. 'AP' A character gets one Action Point for every 15 points of Reflex (rounding up). These are used to do any actions stated later in the rules. Actions which require more than one AP, such as reloading a gun, will specify. 'Movement' A character can make a walking movement for a single AP. This represents the character walking forwards scanning the area for opponents, or else casually strolling along. The character makes a move up to his full Movement characteristic. Variations include; *'Turn' :Pivoting around is a free action, that is to say it costs no AP to do. It should be noted that turning will disrupt any aiming bonuses and concentration bonuses, for obvious reasons. *'Cautious Advance' :The character advances at a hair trigger, ready to fire at any signal. The character moves at 75% of their Movement characteristic. In addition, if they can draw a line of sight to an enemy at the end of their move, they may make a free shot at them. If they end their turn without an enemy in sight, they go into Covering position (see Shooting). This may only be done if they start their Cautious Advance without an enemy in their line of sight, and they have a reason to (an unsuspecting person about to be ambushed would have no reason to begin a Cautious Advance). *'Jog' :The character decides to move out at a slightly faster pace. The character moves 1⅛ of their movement characteristic forwards. *'Run' :The character decides to move a bit faster than jogging. The character move 150% of their normal Movement score. In addition, they must spend an Action Point for any turnings of more than 90° to the right or left. In addition, every two Run movements they make, they must make a successful Willpower roll or be forced to Jog for the rest of the movement. *'Sprint' :The character puts their head down and legs it. The character moves 2x their normal Movement characteristic. In addition, they must chose to Run if they want to make a turn further than 45° in any direction. A single AP is required to stop a Sprint movement, as they pause and stop for breath. *'Charge' :A charge movement is just like a normal Sprint movement, except if the Charge move puts the model into base-to-base contact with an opponent model, they have a 50% chance to be knocked over (if Advanced Rules are being used), suffer 2D6 Damage Points, and they do not require an AP to stop. This makes a Charge move ideal for... charging. 'Shooting' Shooting is simple: you use the RS of a model minus or plus any weapon-specific penalties/ bonuses. For every 12", subtract 10 from the characters RS. If you roll a 01-05, plus 5% of the character's RS, the character does double damage. 'Combat' A combat is a fast and brutal affair which quickly leaves one side with the upper hand. Because of this, all efforts are focused on leaving the opponent at a disadvantage. Because of this, characters cannot be aware of anything outside a 3" radius. This means they cannot dodge ranged attacks unless they are within 3". Any roll of 01-05 plus 5% of the attackers CS minus 5% of the opponents CS will result in the attack doing double damage. Variations of the standard attack are as follows. *'Frenzied Hacking' :This trait is most often seen from berserkers and those who seek death in combat. The model may make two attacks for each AP spent, however, the attacks are at -15 CS. If a character wishes to make a different attack, they must make a successful Willpower roll. If they end their turn on that attack, the opponent adds +15 to their CS for attacking the character. *'Placed Strike' :The character makes a placed strike which will inflict severe damage, so long as it strikes its target. The character suffers a -10 penalty to their CS, but a +5 to their chance at doing double damage, as will as +5 S. 'Injuries' Despite what we might like to think, characters aren't immortal. As battle commences, injuries will accrue and heads will roll, often quite literally. A character's total Injury score is their Toughness characteristic. When the Injury score equals 50% of the character's Toughness, they are suffering Heavy Damage. A character suffering Heavy Damage subtracts 25% from their Strength characteristic and cannot Sprint or Charge, as well as adding D6 to their Injury score each game turn due to heavy bleeding. When a character's Injury score is equal to or greater than 75% of their Toughness characteristic, they must make a Willpower check or fall into unconsciousness. An unconscious character cannot make any actions and is best represented by lying the model down. If an unconscious character's Injury score ever drops below 75% of their Toughness characteristic, they may make a Willpower check at the start of each one of their player turns. if they pass, they regain consciousness but cannot act for the rest of their turn. If a character's Injury score raises above their Toughness characteristic, they are dead. Dead, and gone. Character-based ways to gain Injury points; *'Shooting Attacks' :Damage inflicted is the Damage score of the weapon. *'Combat Strikes' :Each hit from a combat attack will inflict 10% of their Strength plus any weapon bonuses. Advanced Rules Spiritual Will/ Psychic Power Spiritual Will requires training and practice to master, therefore, only a character who is stated to be a Spiritual Mage can use it. Class Each Will power has a specialised class which determines what it is used for. The classes are Offensive, Defensive, Passive, and Regenerative. To cast a Will power, make a Willpower roll. Any modifiers apply to the W characteristic, not the dice roll. Another Spiritual Mage within 12" may attempt to dispel the power by making a Willpower roll - if passed, the power stops then and there. Alignment Most Spiritual Will powers are useable by all characters, but some stand out more than others as being an evil or righteous power. A character of the corresponding alignment gets a +15 to the W roll to cast, and a -15 W if they are of the opposite alignment. Variation Each person casts their Spiritual Will powers differently, and to represent that, there are two variations to the powers. :Structured castings are carefully regulated and, well, structured by the mind. As such, Structured powers are harder to cast, easier to dispel, but can result in far more potent results. :Chaotic powers are the most common castings, and they represent a normal human mind. Such powers are only barely controlled, ebbing and flowing with the movements of the mind. Such powers are easier to cast, requiring much less concentration than normal. A person casting a Chaotic power recieves a +15 bonus. On the other hand, to stand in the path of a Chaotic power is to stand in the path of unpredictability, no knowing where the attack is coming from, or the intentions behind it. Therefore, characters trying to dispel a Chaotic power suffer a -15 to dispel. Classes Below are a list of powers and their associated casting values and rules. :Offensive :Energy :Lightning Lighting causes muscle spasms in the target once it has struck. Therefore, a target suffering an attack from a Lightning power cannot make actions for D3 game turns, as copious spasms occur. :Fire Fire can cause hideous burns upon a target, weakening them and destroying vital organs. Therefore, a target suffering from wound from a Fire power subtracts 2D10 from their Toughness and Strength characteristics. :Light Light can be bright enough to burn out someone's eyes. Anybody who suffers a wound from a Light power must pass a Reflex test or have their RS and CS reduced to 5 for 4D10 turns. :Mental :Defensive :Passive :Regenerative :'Healing Healing powers require little excuse to affect someone. At the slightest of attempts, bleeding is staunched and muscles knit back together. Because of this effect, whenever a Healing power is used, another ally within 6" of the caster subtracts D10 from their Injury score. Character Alignment Alignment is characterised by two scores; Worth and Wrath. *Worth is the characters dedication to the cause of good, of saving people. A "Good" character does not have to be bound by any laws; a character rebelling in the pursuit of freedon and righteousness is one such example. *Wrath is the opposite. Wrath is about the character's dedication to evil. Unlike popular believe, Evil doesn't necessarily involve breaking laws; and Wrathful character is capable of twisting rules to their own ends, or enforcing laws with unnecessary brutality. Increasing Score Increasing "Worth" or "Wrath" is doing actions which fall under "good" or "evil", respectively. A minor good act, such as helping a citizen, adds one point to the Worth score, and a minor evil act, like jaywalking, adds a single point to the Wrath score. Moderately good/ evil actions, such as bringing an evildoer to justice, or killing an enforcer of the law, adds +/- 5. Extremely good/ evil actions, such as bringing down the rule of a tyrant, or killing an infant, adds +/- 10. For simplicity, a character's total alignment is Worth subtract Wrath. This would give us scores such as +50, for a hero, -50, for a villain, or +/- 80, which is the highest/ lowest a human can go. Actions of Opposing Alignments Of course, most heroes don't want to be evil, and most villains don't want to be good. Therefore, is a character's alignment is larger or smaller than +/- 25, and the character does an action which is opposing that alignment, they can choose to make a Willpower check for each point. On a pass, the character does not add the point to either Worth or Wrath. Weapons Standard Special Rules Discussion Hatred or Heroic? Just asking right now which people would think to be better. Hatred is a very aggressive score which can cause even more destruction than a character would normally be able to commit, wheras Heroic can minimise the damage normally done. Right now, the rules aren't particularly fleshed out, but I was wondering which one people would think was more effective. --Lither My talk 06:45, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Hatred is good, as people like Dante would have high hatred stats... --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 06:53, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, Hatred makes for antiheroic heroes while Heroic makes for extremely good characters. --Lither My talk 07:00, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Willpower Is willpower for Spiritual Will? --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 06:55, November 8, 2010 (UTC) You guessed it. Willpower can also be used to recover when a character is unconscious, or when suffering severe injuries. Those will be in the Advanced section, so I won't get around to those in a while. --Lither My talk 07:00, November 8, 2010 (UTC) This game is looking awesome... if only Black Forge models existed, it would be cool to paint up Dante Steel or maybe a Hydrus suit. :P --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 05:54, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks :). I'm kind of running out of ideas though, mainly around the area of Spiritual Will. I'm flipping a coin between listing differeint forms of casting, or just writing one form. --Lither My talk 06:22, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Health Will they have a "health" characteristic? --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 07:13, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Yes, but it will derive from their Toughness characteristic. I didn't want to put it in the table, as it's already as full as a... full... lake. The clutter would be a bit too much. --Lither My talk 07:17, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah i see what you mean, trying to remember each stat for every individual model... or maybe card (this could be a trading card game! in which case, would be fun to design the cards) --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 07:19, November 8, 2010 (UTC) wait no you have already added a "movement" feature... ah well :P --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 07:21, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, also, graphic design really isn't my skill. I put one too many skill points of the Speed characteristic and one too few on Computer Use :P. --Lither My talk 07:25, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Yeah... cards would still be nice... i mean i jump at the chance of designing stuff. --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 07:31, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Though you still could convert it, just take off anything to do with movement. --Lither My talk 07:34, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Alignment Anybody think they're too complex rules? I can barely understand them, and I wrote them. --Lither My talk 09:42, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Bugs Here is the section where you report any unusual problems with the game. Please report these as soon as you notice them. --Lither My talk 08:15, November 8, 2010 (UTC)